tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brady26/Addressing some new issues
Okay so this post is just setting a reminder for us of what we discussed recently in the chat, as well as informing Dan who was absent. The Dawn of the Exarch epoch event will now be marked by a kind of 'divine shockwave' marking the year upon which it began with 'marks' or 'brands' appearing before hand or during the initial year considered 0DE. This will replace the current epoch event which has ambiguously been left with the manifestation of the first exarch added to the wiki. This would mean that the world is aware of exarchs but not 100% sure of what they are and what they want, merely that they have arrived. Byrne's Exarch Rules *Do not exist prior to the Dawn of Exarchs. *Their arrival was noted by a divine shockwave that all divine spellcaster at the time were aware of, this occured 'upon their arrival'. *Marks started appearing on people before the Dawn though it is still ongoing, some of these marks correspond to specific exarchs and when they manifests they can claim them as followers/heralds of their arrival Some other issues that may be raised in the future are those of the timeline, some established events include; #Dawn War #Dragon War #Shardfall #Pelor's Glory #Dawn of Exarchs I intentially left out the Long Night as it is localised event as we have established. Agreeing on what the events were and when they occured might tighten up our understanding of Tolas. Now here is a proposed breakdown of Dawn War, this is just a first draft but it is what I believe are important enough to discuss and detail; #Asgorath/Io and the Exile of the Primordials #Arrival of Primordials and Creation of the World (Chaos) #Mortals Created #Arrival of Gods (many not just the 10) and the onset of the Dawn War (Law), Division of Universe into Domains and Planes as Gods take parts as fortesses #Age of Atrocities where Tolas is torn between the forces of Chaos and Law, mortals exist to fight other mortals, planes are created and destroyed as war turns in the Primordial's Favour #The Nameless God (God of the Nine Hells before it was an evil place) creates Evil, and in the process creates Good as divine concepts (Detect Alignment, Protection From Good etc.), the Nameless God is destroyed in this effort and Ogremoch takes the Evil and uses it to slay Io, Tiamat and Bahamut spring from the remnants and they destroy Ogremoch #Gods begin to win the war and the Primordials are sealed away in some fashion, Pelor shackles the Sun into a regular rhythm allowing for a calendar to be created #Bahamut is exiled by the scheming of Tiamat #After centuries Bahamut returns to Tolas (despite the best efforts of certain jewellry wearing meddling kids) and starts the Dragon War which ends in a stalemate (~4000 years from the Dawn of Exarchs) #Elf Migration (~2000 years before the Dawn of Exarchs) #Shardfall (~1500 years before the Dawn of Exarchs) #Pelor's Glory (~900 years before the Dawn) #The Long Night (~700 years before the Dawn) #The Dawn of Exarchs That Vacky Vecna *He's the lost god of secrets, as opposed to Aureon's spreading of knowledge, he makes bargains with mortals, giving them secrets in exchange for theirs *He has a heavy link to necromancy *he is the first god we reference when discussing 'forgotten gods' Category:Blog posts